A Very Piratey Curse
by annabeth7
Summary: When Percy played Pirates of the Caribbean The Game, he didn't know the trouble he'd be getting into. With a curse putting him in the game, by none other than Athena herself, Percy has to find his way out. With the help of Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma, and the other assorted crew, Percy just might find what he's looking for and have the adventure of a lifetime. Rated T:Just in case
1. Training, News, and Goodbye's

**_A Very Piratey Curse_**

**This takes place right after the Last Olympian, before the world of "The Lost Hero" and sometime during  
Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (but the game version)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Pirates of the Caribbean game/movies. All ownership goes to the prospective owners, expect for the idea of the story, which is mine. Hee Hee.

Also: this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames, but criticism (if its kind) is welcomed! So thanks!

* * *

The last thing I wanted to do my sophomore year was get cursed by a goddess, but that's just what happened. After all the drama defending Olympus from Kronos and his evil brainwashed followers, I returned to Goode High School for my sophomore year. I was really enjoying myself going to school, and hanging with Annabeth in my spare time. I was even starting to slightly understand Annabeth's ideas for Mount Olympus. She was going to put up gigantic Ionic and Corinthian columns, along with 15 tons of polished marble and gold. Sorry, I'm even sounding like her. But, after telling her about my "Achilles Heel," and her being my lifeline (literally) we were even closer. Then we shared that underwater kiss on my birthday, and now it's really hard to _not_ see her every day.

I remembered our conversation a while back when we were taking a break from training at camp. It had been a beautiful Friday with a clear blue sky and a light breeze. I guess I had Zeus to thank for that. She had her knife, but for experience sake was borrowing a sword, to spar against me against Riptide. I had an unfair advantage, being invincible and all. Though, she did get me back by "inviting" the Stoll brothers to draw on my face while I was taking one of my frequent naps.

After gaining an advantage on Annabeth with my sword to her neck, and her gaining an advantage on _me _(almost disarming me), we took a break to get water. Even glistening with sweat and hairs sticking to her face, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever known. I was thinking of our kiss on my birthday, after Clarisse and her friends kidnapped/lifted us up on their shoulders, and finally pushed us into the lake. It was a fond memory of mine, and I smiled.

When she noticed my smile she asked with a smirk on her face, "What are _you_ grinning about?"

Purposely not answering her question, I dunked a cup full of water onto my head. I needed the refreshment and strength to ask her out on the date I had been planning. I grinned again, asking Annabeth plainly, "Do you want to see The Avengers this weekend?" I knew that this was a small step in our relationship seeing as how over the years our bond had grown over the tragedies and triumphs we shared. Still, this was the first actual date I had asked Annabeth on in a while.

Her typical response would have been, "Sure Seaweed Brain, but you're buying," as she would "discreetly" imply. Then she would have lunged at me with the sword trying to take me by surprise (which never worked). But when I asked her she seemed a little distant, turning her back toward me, "I'm... going to be in San Francisco for a few weeks."

That was the last thing I thought she would have said, apart from maybe moving, or what made my heart clench: her breaking up with me. She turned around to look me in the face wiping her bangs away from her unnerving grey eyes as she explained. I noticed that she was hesitant, as if I might be angry, "Well we've been needing some father-daughter time...," she hesitated, "and we thought that it was the easiest way."

"Hey, it's okay if you spend time with your dad. I'm not angry. I understand how important that is."

Reassurance spread across her body as her shoulders relaxed and the worry disappeared from her face. "I knew you'd understand," she laughed as she enveloped me in a hug. Then as my body tensed she pulled back to look at me asking, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Quickly trying to reassure her again, I nodded saying, "Yeah, it'll be okay. We can still Iris Message each other, and we can go on a date some other time."

"Sounds great to me!" she winked giving me the smile she knew I loved.

Then I wondered out loud, "When exactly are you leaving?"

"Oh, Well Sunday morning probably. I'm not exactly sure what time..." she murmured, then her face lit up, "Hey, you won't even miss me. While _my_ school doesn't start for a few weeks, you'll be too busy with school on Monday."

"Oh, don't remind me," I groaned trying to not think about Monday.

* * *

**_So, what do you think so far?  
Please review and let me know._**

**_Also, thanks to my inspiration for the story, Pirates the game, which without, this story would be nonexistent!_**

**_Thanks,  
Annabeth7_**


	2. The Stoll Brothers and a Piratey Game

_Hey, here's the next chapter! I'm going to try to post a new chapter every weekend... but, if I fall behind, blame homework and little free time! Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think._

**Chapter 2: The Stoll Brothers, and a Piratey Game**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or P__OTC (the game)_**_  
_**

* * *

Later in the afternoon on Sunday I returned home after I dropped Annabeth off at the airport in my step dad's Prius. Thunder boomed playfully as a reminder of Zeus's potential fury if I even stepped into the airport. In regards to the car, my step-dad had finally gotten the dents out a week before, and was hesitant to let me borrow it, but finally he obliged. I had promised no magic, and hopefully no Pegasi.

My first few days were boring without Annabeth to hang out with after school. Now it was a Friday, and I had weekend homework to complete. With ADHD and dyslexia, trying to sit down and do it was impossibly hard and literally painful. I was sitting at my "desk" which was more like a large pile of papers, struggling with homework. After trying to read line after line of words that floated off the page, I was wishing that I had one of Annabeth's books that was in Greek, so I could have less difficulty reading. But as I tapped my pencil restlessly against the table I remembered that Annabeth had taken those with her.

_I could IM her. _I thought, but decided against it, _she's probably busy_, so that was off the table, and I was back to base one. Even when I was sitting through one of my teacher's lessons it was better than this eternal frustration. I had never been this bored in my life, and well... let's just say, I found other things to do.

After getting tired of shooting spitballs at the wall, making paper airplanes and attempting to make them hit each other in mid-air, and contemplating practicing with my sword against the furniture, I gave up to boredom. Officially, going against my gut, I IM'd Annabeth, but like I knew, she only had a minute to talk. I was glad she was making time with her Dad... but I was desperate for something entertaining, even if it was another follow up on her work on Olympus (which I didn't _entirely_ mind). Just as I was contemplating filling up the bathtub to practice with my water skills, an idea struck me...

I had a laptop.

I know you're thinking, "No, stay away from the laptop. Don't go there," but, I was desperate, and the internet is _endless_. However, I did want to be partially cautious, so I wouldn't attract the attention of a very large monster. I wouldn't mind fighting them off *cough* *invincible* *cough*, but my Mom would probably not be so pleased... jeez, just the thought crinkles my forehead. Anyway, knowing that the Stoll Brothers were mischievous, especially from their many attempts and successes on me, I knew that they would know best what game I should play on the computer. So, I pulled out one of my golden drachmas and headed to the bathroom. Careful not to make too much noise, I tiptoed down the hall, past my Mom's room, and opened the door. Then I turned on the light and faucet, and used a mirror to attempt to make a rainbow. I know what you're thinking, "_Wow, Annabeth really is rubbing off on him._" Well, I'm not always what I seem, so there. When I had made an efficient rainbow, which is more difficult than it sounds because of the difficulty of having no natural light, I tossed my drachma in.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," I whispered into the water, hoping that it would still work with still water rather than mist. Then as my drachma disappeared I said, "Show me the Stoll Brothers, Camp Half-Blood." Then as the water shimmered, I saw the backs of Travis and Conner Stoll's heads. They appeared to be playing Black Ops, or Call of Duty... It was hard to make out from the shimmering of my "water screen".

"Hey, Stolls!" I shouted in a feeble attempt to get their attention. They seemed to slightly hear me, because one Stoll turned his headphone-laden ears to the side as if he heard me. Praying to Morpheus, the god of dreams, that my Mom and Paul were really sound asleep, I raised my voice even louder, "Guys! Travis, Conner!" This time they heard me.

"Percy!" they exclaimed simultaneously as they set down their controllers and took off their headphones. Then Conner asked, "What brings you here my man?"

Not wanting to be made fun of, I tried to sound like I mostly knew what I was doing on the computer. "Oh, well I was surfing the net, and I was wondering if you had any suggestions on what I should play."

"Ooh, you're not so computer _savvy,_ _arrr_ you?" Travis smugly asked.

_Well great, it's that obvious,_ I thought..._Well I better answer...It's not like they can do too much pranking damage from afar_. "Well...no. I've only used the computer for emergencies on quests," I murmured out quickly.

"Well, _ye_ came to the right _plank_, me man."

"Eww, good one man, I mean _matey_!"

What the heck..."What's with the pirate talk?" I asked sincerely wanting to know.

"Well, we've had a game in mind for you that is naturally quite fitting," Travis spoke confidently.

"Okay...well let's hear it," I responded eager to hear what they were talking about, but also hoping it all wasn't a well-strung prank.

"Well, you're going to have to listen, and do exactly what we say. It's very im-_port-_ant." Conner laughed, which made me wonder if I could even live through them cracking these lame jokes. "First, you have to go to Pirates Online..." Over the next half hour they proceeded to show me how to make an account, which resulted in them finally just making one for me. They, being the Stoll Brothers, tried to make my player a girl, but luckily I stopped them. Then they taught me how to play and sent me on my way.

The game was pretty interesting. I could sword fight with other pirates in PVP mode, go on quests to magically transport myself from one island to another, kill guards, and my personal favorite: go sailing and plundering. I really enjoyed that, even if I didn't feel the physical aspect of the water spraying against my face. The Stoll Brothers had warned me against getting an unlimited account, because it attracted monsters as easy as a cell phone.

Yawning, I stretched as I looked at the clock on my computer and choked. It was nearly 6:30 a.m.! _Wow... I guess invincibility covers all-nighters_, I thought as I stretched my fingers and continued playing.

* * *

_**So, What do you think?**_

_**Will Percy ever stop playing? Will the Stoll Brothers somehow prank him? Will Annabeth even notice when he doesn't IM her? **_

_**Read chapter three (hopefully coming soon) to find out! - ?  
**_

_**BTW thanks for reading!**_

_**Sincerely, **_  
_**Annabeth7**_


	3. Plundering and Athena

**_So, here's the next chapter! Review and let me know what you think. _**

* * *

**Chapter** **3:Plundering and Athena**

Pirates of the Caribbean is quickly becoming one of my favorite games. I can shoot, stab, and use my voodoo powers against enemies, such as Navy guards, or undead pirates. During invasions the island gets covered in fog and turns a sickly shade of green, with the full moon hanging menacingly overhead. Then Jolly Roger, who's the pirate of all pirates, sends his undead minions onto the shore to get through the mobs of pirates and barricades blocking them from the tavern, or mansion, where Jack Sparrow is. All the pirates on that server either head toward the specified island to protect Jack or flee. After a few waves/brigades of undead pirates, Jolly Roger himself comes to get Jack. During this, I get a little irritated. On the computer I'm slow, and can't go all out on the pirates, like I could if I was in person.

Other than invasions, I get to repair ships for gold, which reminds me of cabin inspections for some strange reason, except for the fact that I get a profit on the game. My favorite thing, so far, is being on a ship. I absolutely LOVE it!

For the past few half hours, I've been on a war frigate called the Blue Nemesis. The name brings back ugly memories of fighting Ethan Nakamura, Nemesis' son, who died after betraying Luke/Kronos.

The ship however, is beautiful. It has fourteen cannons, five decks, storage for lots of cargo, and room for a crew of twelve. Currently we were fighting the Queen Anne Revenge. She's a legendary ship, captained by Blackbeard and crewed with Jumbees (zombie looking pirate men).

Jumping back into reality I looked up from my computer screen and slipped off my headphones as I heard what sounded like my Mom knocking on my door.

"Percy, are you awake?" She asked.

Not wanting to surrender form the game I groggily answered, "..Yeah... I'm just getting up..."

"Oh, good. I was just going to ask if you wanted blueberry pancakes for breakfast, or a blueberry smoothie. Paul's silently chanting pancakes," she implied.

Glancing back at the screen, I quickly answered,"Um.. the pancakes. I'm sure they'll make Paul happy, as well as my stomach."

"YES!" I heard Paul shout as it sounded like he was doing a victory dance.

Laughing she responded, "They'll be ready in ten." Then as soon I heard her footsteps retreating form the door, I shoved my headphones back on, turning back to the game. The ship had gotten closer as my mom had been talking.

"Shoot Grappling Hooks at the green circles to draw her in!" The first mate of the ship (the computer) advised. Quickly, I ran up to a cannon that wasn't being operated. Clicking the grappling hook icon, I positioned the tip of my cannon to the center of one of the green circles. Then as the icon glowed to show it was loaded, I clicked it sending the sharp grappling hook right down the center of the circle. I was the first to land one.

_If only the Apollo kids could see me now, _I thought,_ I hit the target, and I was the first!" _The music was also not helping my currently inflated ego. It was a lively tune that had rhythm and made me want to sail forever. Listening to it, I had a similar feeling as in the lotus hotel, but in a more water/piratey way. Most of the green circles had been hit by a grappling hook that connected our two ships by a sturdy looking rope.

Then the computer said, "Flagship in position. Waiting on the captain to board." _Woo hew!_" I thought, "_now I get to tackle the crew!" _

"Everyone ready?" I asked gearing up my excitement to go to the other ship.

"Ready as rain," my first mate, Peter Bladefury, answered. Some of the names on this game were... interesting, but they weren't quite as bad as the names of some of the monsters I'd encountered. My mind flashed back to Aunty Em, Polyphemus, and Procrustes.

Then my mind jumped back to the game as we boarded the Revenge. The zombies/Jumbees, were sickly pale gray-haired men and women. We fought three waves of those zombies, and then fought the first mate, LaSchafe. After defeating the ship, and swinging back to the Blue Nemesis, we received 3 royal chests, and 5 ship materials as our plunder.

Then I ran to the opposite side of the deck to take on the next ship. Suddenly I got a shiver of apprehension down my back.

_"What's behind me_," I instinctively thought. Grabbing Riptide that was in pen form I sprang from my chair and turned around as I uncapped it. My room was just as it had been. My bed was unmade, clothes were sprawled across my floor, the moonlace I got from Calypso was still there, as well as my collection of pictures of my friends from camp on the night stand. Everything was the same, but something felt different. Investigating, I turned around slowly, and suddenly it hit me. There was no noise coming from outside my room, and the smell of my favorite pancakes had vanished. Running to the door hoping my worst nightmare hadn't come true, I went to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"What!?" I yelled out loud, frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"You really should pay more attention to the real world." Somebody said from behind me. Whipping around I saw a women my height with curly black hair, a strong physique, and startlingly grey eyes sitting on the desk where I had been moments before. Then realization hit me.

"Athena?" I asked nervously.

"Well at least your petulance and denseness only goes so far," she replied in an irritated tone as she regarded me with disdain in her eyes.

"What are your doing _here_... in my bedroom?"

"Well," she said, her eyes suddenly burning angrily, "you have not been taking your studies seriously."

_Is she referring to my homework and grades,_ I asked myself in bewilderment.

"Yes, I am." she rebounded, reading my thoughts. With the realization of her knowing what I was thinking, worse things crept their way into my conscience.

"Oh, don't worry, I can't read _all_ of your thoughts," she answered with a smirk that slowly turned deadly. "Just the important ones."

"Uh..."I stalled trying to think of a reason why she was here, and ventured with the obvious, "Why are your here?"

"You see," she began as she got up from my desk, slowly making her way toward me, "If you're going to be dating my daughter, you're going to have to take your studies seriously. Starting with your homework."

Knowing that I had homework that was still needing to be done, I answered, sheepishly, "well, I was just taking a break from it."

"Well, that is done. I'm disgusted with the disregard for your academics. It's not that surprising considering who your father is, but, I expect better from someone dating my daughter. Since you want to take a "break" from your studies , I might as well make it a long one," she said with complete malice.

"Wh..what are you going to do?" I asked, desperately trying to think of a way out of this mess.

"You'll see," she guaranteed, as she touched my forehead, sending my into oblivion.

* * *

**_Yeah! I finished the third chapter! I hope you guys like it, please R&R!_**

**_Thanks,  
_**

**_Annabeth7  
_**


	4. Jail, a Pirate, and a Quest

**_Here's the next one! Enjoy and please review! :D _**

**_Oh, thanks to everybody who's been reading! I appreciate the support and I'm really excited that anyone is even reading this.  
_**

**_Special thanks to _**_General E and Mbagmag **for following, and to** 8888Dearie8888, Finwitch1 and mbagmag **for reviewing! **_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jail, a Pirate, and a Quest**

_Tink...Tink...Tink..._

_What? _I thought groggily, hearing the sound of water hitting metal. _What's going on? _I could never remember a time when hearing the sound of water dropping woke me up. Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my eyes trying to clear the fog of a bad night's rest. Yawning I looked around and froze in shock.

"Where am I?!" I asked myself frantically. The room I was in was made entirely of stone bricks, about a foot and a half long each. Some where dry, falling apart, or wet. The room itself wasn't very big, probably only a mere 5' by 7'. It felt like more of a walk-in-closet than a room. Daylight, looking to be about noon, streamed through the two identical windows, that were too far up to see through. In the corner sat a bucket, and in the adjacent corner a small plate with stale bread and a rough-looking metal cup filled with water. In between the bucket and bread was a set of metal bars and a door. It resembled what looked like one of the jail cells in my pirates game.

_I'm in jail?! What happened? _I asked myself trying to remember how and why I was here. Then I remembered how Athena had visited my bedroom, probably only moments before now, threatening to give me a long break from my studies. She must have done something, and sent me here.

Shaking myself from the memory, I wondered if it all really happened. Sitting up from my stooped over position, I noticed that I still had Riptide. It seemed that it even came back to my pocket if I was transported into an alternate universe where I'm in jail. A deep rumble sounded from my stomach, reminding me that I never got those blueberry pancakes.

_ I should at least eat what I have,_ I thought looking over at the bread that I was hoping had maybe turned into a pancake. But no such luck, so I walked over and leaned down to pick it up. The crust was as dry and old as one of Annabeth's prided books.

Trying to talk myself out of what I was about to do, I asked my stomach sarcastically,"Are you that desperate for food," then murmured, "Even if it's as low on the spectrum of food as you can get?" Then my stomach let out a low rumble as if to say, "Anything's better than nothing!" Sighing, I brought the food to my mouth, trying not to notice the way the "bread" crunched inside my too-dry mouth.

Trying to come up with some sort of a plan of escape from wherever I was, I walked toward the cellar door to investigate the hallway. It appeared to be a larger room with several other cells also padlocked like my own. Looking down to where I kept my pen, I wondered if celestial bronze worked on iron. Then I gasped, noticing my change of clothes. Where an old pair of jeans and tennis shoes had been before, was now a pair of dark cotton trousers tucked into a pair of black pirate boots. My shirt had also changed from my comfortable, orange, Camp Half Blood tee, into a red very low cut v-neck that was accompanied with a dark almost British-Navy inspired jacket. **(Authors Note: This outfit is the one Will Turner wore in POTC3.) **I also now had a sturdy looking belt with a spot for a dagger, a dark red doo rag, and a shoulder-to-hip holster for my sword, which was currently a pen.

Noticing my lack of camp necklace, I frantically searched my pockets for it. In my left jacket/blazer thing I found what felt to be jewelry. With a hope I pulled it out, untangling it to get a better look. It was a thin piece of rounded leather, with my beads from camp, a few seashells, and a weird charm which looked like a wave. Sighing with relief I put it on. It was comforting to have it back around my neck, even if I had some "new" things on it, and was longer than before. Feeling a slight ache at the back of my neck I reached behind my head to rub away the pain. Brushing over more hair than I was used to, I rubbed the spot that hurt.

_Wait, what?! More hair?! _I freaked, quickly bring it down in front of my face trying to determine just how much longer it was. It seemed to come down to my shoulders in slightly curly locks.

_How...?_ I asked myself, completely astonished at the new come hair. Then another thought struck me. _If I had long hair, did I also have facial hair?_ Dreading the idea, and also slightly curious wondering, I ran my hands up to my chin and above my lips. I had a very small amount of hair on the tip of my chin, and a thin short mustache. A few months before this incident, I had to start shaving, to keep the stubble that was growing, away. I had always been fascinated of the idea of having facial hair, but I never thought I'd pull it off. My Dad had a full black beard and mustache, adding on to the relaxed fisherman look he had going on. I never thought that I could wear it and have it look okay, but, as I looked at my reflection in the pool of water in the bucket, I thought differently. This hair, mustache, and slight beard suited me quite well.

Back to my planning, I heard the sound of something hitting metal, coming from one of the other cells. Wanting to explore, I strode over to the bars and looked out. There was someone else in one of the other cells, kicking the door. Deciding to test my idea of my sword against the lock, I uncapped Riptide and swung it through the lock, making an awful slashing noise. Then the lock broke and I pushed the cell door open and jogged over to the other guy who was struggling to get out.

In a confident voice I ordered, "Move back," and slashed Riptide against the lock, breaking it open.

"Hey, thanks!" I heard him say as he moved out of his cell and reached his hand out to shake mine. He was slightly taller than I was with brown straight hair pulled back into a ponytail, and he looked to be around my age. He was wearing what was a typical pirate assemble: boots, shirt and a holster for his sword.

"I'm Dave, and you are?" he asked shaking my hand and moving to adjust his sword into a more comfortable position.

Wondering why I was here, and why he was here, I answered, "Percy," and asked in a hesitant voice, "Um...Do you know where we are?"

Getting a slightly confused expression on his face he answered, "Uh, well were in jail...Isn't it obvious?" Then noticing my still confused expression, he said, "Oh, you don't remember do you?"

_Remember what?_ I thought, _the fact that one minute I was playing Pirates of the Caribbean and the next I have no idea where I am? Or the fact that I'm in jail?_

Looking obligated he answered himself, "Well, either you were caught stealing, which I refer to as 'borrowing', or they found the burn scar on your forearm."

"What burn scar?" I asked looking down at my forearms. Then I noticed two things. One scar of the letter "P" and the other a tattoo of a wave, like the charm on my necklace. "What?" I asked as he noticed the shocked expression on my face.

"Did you not know you had it?" he asked with a curious face.

"No, but I also have a tattoo of a wave," I said showing it to him. Then he gasped looking to me, then back to my arm.

"You're a son of Poseidon!" he exclaimed in a shocked and awed manner.

Looking around as if to see a monster run in to slay me, I replied, "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"That tattoo, it's pirate lore and legend! It marks the son of Poseidon, the one to end Jolly Roger's reign! You're more powerful than the sea itself!" He exclaimed in an excited flurry.

_Great_, I thought, _not only am I stuck with another impossible quest, but I'm also stuck in Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

_**Whoop! Finished the chapter! *cue happy dance***_

_**I'll have the next one next weekend if I can. I'm trying to write a chapter once a week, or more. I know the pain and despair of waiting for a story that takes forever to update. So, I won't make you all suffer too long. (maybe...:D)**_

_**BTW, cookies for anyone who reviews! Constructive criticism is very welcome!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**-Annabeth7**_


	5. Escape, Borrowing, and Cuba

**I am soooooooo sorry!**

**I've been over-the-top busy with homework, tests, and sports. Ugh, I've finally caught up on my homework and am finally writing this chapter. So thanks to all who have been reading, it means a lot! I'll try my hardest to complete this very very soon. So without further ado: chapter 5.  
**

* * *

After learning that I was destined to complete an impossible feint, well I wasn't the happiest person. It was bad enough that I was stuck in this game, and away from my family, but now I had to be _'the one to end Jolly Roger's reign!' _

_Why can't my life just be normal? _I thought as I glanced back at Dave. He was still looking at me in awe.

"Could you please stop staring at me?!" I ordered irritated, as Dave broke his gaze from me and then shook his head in wonder and looked awed again. Just because I was powerful didn't mean I wanted to be looked at like a god.

Stile looking at me in total disbelief, Dave managed to get out,"I can't believe I get to meet you!" Just as I was about to respond with a 'yeah...', the sound of a heavy wooden door opening and the jingle of keys broke me from the awkwardness of the situation. It seemed to break Dave from his awed trance too, because he suddenly reacted. Without having enough time to respond to Dave, he pulled me back into his cellar in a crouched position, putting a finger to his lips.

In a hushed tone he whispered, "Guard..." and pointed to the door. As if on command a heavy set of lazy footsteps sounded down the stairs, and toward the center area of the jail. Sneaking a glance I noticed a man looking to be in his thirties, who was clean shaven with a crisp uniform. The only thing that ruined the "perfect Navy Guard image" was the fact that he was obviously drunk.

Then to finish off the look, the guard plopped himself down on the chair in the middle of the jail, tilting his hat down on his face, and proceed to fall asleep.

Looking at me a with a grin on his face, Dave whispered, "Dude, he's out cold! We should get out before he wakes up!"

"Okay, let's go." I responded leaping up from my kneeling position to sprint out of the cell, past the passed out guard, and up the curved steps.

As we were running Dave asked, "So...Percy, what's your plan for stopping Jolly Roger?"

Annoyed, to be asked something I had no idea how to do, I thought for a second and said, "Uh... well I was going to maybe go see Tia Dalma..." I had just come up with that on the spot, surprising myself.

"Oh, Tia Dalma lives in Cuba. We'll need a ship if you have one."

_Wait...what? We? _"Um... well _**I** _was going to go. I guess you can come along," I said hesitantly. On quests I always went with two other people. I guess one is better than none. Though Annabeth and Grover were my best company. When we were in the back of the zoo truck with the zebra, all I could think about was my friends, and how wonderful Annabeth was. Through that entire quest she stayed by my back. When Grover and I were back at Yancy Academy, I always stuck up for him, and he was my protector. They'd always be my best friends.

"Hello? Earth to Percy," Dave said while he waved his hand in front of my face. "Anybody home?"

Shaking myself from my memories I looked over at Dave and noticed his anxious expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worryingly looking around. Then I noticed what was upsetting him. Coming from the jail and the barricade to the right was a whole brigade of naval soldiers. They were in a huddle arguing and looking around.

Suddenly one spotted us and pointed yelling, "Over there!"

Quick as lighting, Dave and I turn and sprinted toward the dock.

"Percy, over here!" Dave yelled running down the dock and jumping into the smallest Navy ship.

Looking at Dave like he was crazy I asked, "We're stealing the ship?!" This was freaking unreal.

"Duh! now come on! Help me with the rudder!" Dave shouted as he took to the back of the ship and loosened the ropes.

_Wait, couldn't I just move the boat myself?...  
_Feeling a familiar knot in my stomach, I willed the ship away from the dock. Suddenly the ship propelled forward with blinding speed knocking me off balance. _Whoa. That was more powerful than I thought...How else am I more powerful?_

Pulling me from my thoughts Dave screamed in triumph, "Woo-oh! Yeah! You can't catch us now!" He was running around the ship victory dancing, completely forgetting about the rudder. Then he started doing the worm and as he got up he tripped and fell down to the main deck. Chocking up in laughter, I clutched my side in pain. It was just to funny.

Looking up with a flushed face Dave grimaced. "Ow." Then he slowly got to his feet and asked, "So where did you learn that trick?"

"What trick?" I asked not getting at what he wanted.

"The ship, it skyrocketing forward? Where'd you learn it?"

Looking at him in surprise I answered, "Oh, well I've always had that power. We needed to get away from the dock so I 'willed' us forward. I've never been that powerful before though..." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Well," Dave asked, "what else can you do?" He had his hands on his hips and was looking eager for an answer. He reminded me a little bit of Nico when he first came to camp, excited over all of the things I could do.

Rubbing the back of my head and neck I answered, "Well, I can tell exactly where I am at sea, and I can breathe underwater with no problem. I'm not affected by the pressure, can will water to do anything I want, and can communicate with Pegasi."

Getting a confused expression on his face Dave asked, "What's a Pegasi?"

"Pegasus," I insistently corrected. Darn, I am sounding like Annabeth. "It's a horse with wings, created by none other than Poseidon himself. Anyway, I am also invincible after I did some stuff."

"Invincible? What kind of stuff?" Dave questioned in one breathe.

A little uncomfortable with the topic, I fidgeted with my vest and answered, "Oh you know the 'nothing can harm me, needing several naps, eats lots of food, super-warrior' kind of invincible. And it wasn't easy either. I had to travel to the underworld, bathe in a lethal river called the River Styx and somehow stay connected to my lifeline. It nearly killed me, but here I am," I finished with a flourish. Dave looked even more awed than if Dionysus was allowed wine again.

"So...You're invincible?" He said still giving me a frosted look.

"Yep!" I answered 'popping' the "P".

Shaking himself from his trance he looked at me in new found appreciation, "I can't believe I get to help you on your quest! I've never met a son of Poseidon before, and when I do, it turns out he's invincible too! Wow!"

Chuckling slightly, I answered, "Well, today's your lucky day." Then I felt a tingle and I knew we were close. Looking up I noticed an island not that far away. As soon as I laid my eyes on it I knew it was Cuba. Call it a sea demigod's intuition. But to get Dave's attention I pointed and asked, "Is that it?"

Whipping his head around excitingly Dave looked where I was pointing. The island (from where we could see it) was large, threatening, and heavily forested. As we drew closer the ship automatically slowed down as I willed it. "We'll have to use the dinghy from her on."

"Are you ready to meet Tia Dalma?" Dave asked as we pulled down the small boat to the side of the ship. Together we unfastened the cover and I propelled the boat towards the beach.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered as the boat hit the shore and I tethered the boat the the shore.

"Welcome to Cuba!" Dave said in a tourist voice. _Man, this is going to be a long quest._

* * *

_**So, what'd you think? Let me know! **  
_

_**Btw, cookies to my new reviewers/followers/favorites, you know who you are!**_

_**-Annabeth7**_


	6. Joe, Tia Dalma, and Jack Sparrow

**So, in this chapter I tried out Tia Dalma's accent, and it's not so great. But, bear with me! Soon (next chapter) you will meet the crew and Jack's jar of dirt! :D so whoo-hooh!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

After stepping onto the shore, Dave and I made our way to Pantano River where Tia Dalma was known to reside. It was rumored that she had powers to bring back the dead, summon demons, and make potions along with other voodoo. She, and other nomads, lived in the shacks encircling the Pantano River. From the coast of Cuba, the river's mouth extends deep into the swampy bayou. There are alligators, venomous fly traps, and other monstrous beasts. It'll be a wonder if we get out of her alive. _Though I have managed worse, _I thought, looking around as we entered the river bank. There was a man sitting by a decrepit dock, smoking a homemade pipe. He was wearing worn clothes, and a a shabby gray dew rag, and an obvious lack of footwear. To the right of him was a canoe big enough for four.

"Do you think we should ask him if w-" I mumbled and cut off as Dave sauntered up to the man and asked him what sounded like, "Can we get a ride to see Tia Dalma?" gesturing to me. Then it looked like the man shivered, and got a solemn expression on his face. Then glancing back to me, Dave gave me an annoyed look, and turned back to the man. Continuing to talk to the man for a moment, I glanced around the area. We were on the bank of the Pantano River, surrounded by trees, swampy marshes, and the sound of distant crickets chirping. The only other noise, beside the "conversation" between Dave and the man, was the occasional lapping of the water against the man's boat. Hearing footsteps, I looked up as Dave approached.

"Did you get us a ride?" I asked looking at him with a pointed expression.

Sighing he answered, "No...He doesn't understand that much English. All I could get of him was, 'Boat. Me. Crock'. Boat?' Whatever that means." Then looking back at the man an idea struck me.

"Let me go talk to him," I said, seeing my 'plan' run through my mind, "I think he'll help us if I talk to him."

Looking at me like it was hopeless and I was crazy Dave answered, "Well, good luck with that. I'm going to be over here coming up with a plan to get there."Then he turned from me grabbing his sword, and sat down to draw what looked like a rough map of the river and island. Striding confidently, I walked over to the sitting man. He was still smoking his pipe, but was now also using a rough blade to carve a piece of wood.

Clearing my throat I asked, "Sir?" Smiling to myself thinking of how proud Annabeth would be, seeing my manners. Then as he heard my voice, he looked up with an expectant face. "Um, can you take us to see Tia Dalma?" Once again I saw him shiver, probably recognizing the name.

"Tia Dalma..." the man pondered, looking me over from head to toe. Then his eyes caught site of my charm necklace and he leaned forward from where he was sitting to examine it. Reaching out his hand, he carefully grasped the charm rubbing his thumb over it, gasping.

"You. Son of Poseidon?" he asked in broken English. He looked awed to see such a like.

Awkwardly looking around, (anywhere but him) I stuttered, "Um...I c-can't under st-stand you."

Then giving me hand signals, he put down his pipe and pointed to me. Taking his hand up and down in a wave motion he looked at me expectantly again.

Thinking that maybe I knew what he was getting at, I asked, "Is that the sea? Waves?" Confirming my thought he nodded his head up and down. _Okay, I guess we're playing charades. _

Then he pointed to himself, then to the boat making oaring motions. "You can take me?" I asked excitingly. Nodding he pointed to Dave who was still drawing in the sand and beckoned us forward, toward the boat.

Turning, I shouted to Dave, "Dave, come on! He can take us!" Then Dave looked up in defeat (and slight annoyance) and trudged over.

"You got him to take us?!" Dave whined with a pouty face and crossed arms. Looking at him like he was a weirdo I hesitantly said, "Yeah..."

"Great," he said, brightening up and smiling, "Let's go!" Then he turned and climbed into the canoe sitting in front of the man and smiled, clearly eager to go. Rolling my eyes at how much of a child he was, I climbed in after him and we were off. _Being a son of Poseidon has it's perks._

The man, looking at me with an ever constant grin pointed to himself and said, "Joe." _Oh, so that's his name._

"Hi," I said, then introduced us. Pointing to myself I said, "Percy," then pointing to Dave I said, "Dave." Sitting in the canoe, I was reminded of my trip in the canoe in the underworld. However, Charon was a lot stiffer than Joe. As we glided through river, we turned and winded as the still water did too. Ever so often I would see a glimpse of flames in the distance, but it would only be fireflies. The constant chirping of crickets deep in the swamp, and the occasional slosh of a 'gator slipping into the waters made me apprehensive. The trip down the river had been silent and calm, as Dave and I sat watching the water, Joe caring, and the exotic wildlife.

As we neared what I thought was where we were to stop, I saw glimpses of rotting walkways half under water, or hidden in the foliage. Every now or then, I would see a pair of eyes in the trees, hidden by the dark. There were also random people sitting on the makeshift docks, or in their own boats.

Then as I thought we were turning the corner, we stopped, and Joe tethered the boat to the "dock". It was more of a flea-infested porch that could give away at any moment. Farther along the dock was a small, makeshift shack made of random pieces of wood nailed together to form some sort of structure. The windows of the shack were lite up, leaving beams of light to reflect out along the water. The sound of footsteps lightly stepping around the shack and the slightly enchanted sound of a women humming, brought me out of the boat. Dave followed, and Joe got back in the boat, looking at the house nervously. Then as he oared away, he waved and disappeared around the corner.

Breaking the eerie silence Dave said, "Well...that was weird." The sharp sound of a door opening cut us from our train of thought. Turning around, I saw the door of the shack slowly creak open. Then a women's voice called out,"C'me in boys..." Glancing at each other, we shrugged and walked towards the door. Inside, to the right of the door, sat a woman wearing a ratty Victorian dress that was low on her shoulders, and had several tears and stains in the dark red and cream fabric. The dress reached down to just above her bare (dirty) feet. On her neck she wore an assemble of beads and odd trinkets. Her hair was styled into messy dread locks reaching down to her waist. Her skin was a rich, chocolate black, that was offset by heavy eyeshadow (stain?), black lipstick, and what looked like burn marks under her eyes and on her chin.

Then she spoke again, "Perseus Jackson, you have a touch of destiny about you. Are you de son of de Sea god, sent do defeat Jolly Roger 'ere for a quest?" Looking at us while stroking a handful on crab claws she continued, "I dought so." Then she reached behind her to grab a jar of dirt. Handling it with care she put it on a shelve by the door, crammed with jars of eyeballs, ears, and other assorted freaky things.

"You 'ave come for my help, and help you will get. First dough, I must meet wid' anoder pirate. Den I shall 'elp. Dake a seat." She pointed to the table she had been sitting at that now had three other chairs. _Creepy!_

As we took our seats, she walked up to the door and opened it. Walking up from another boat, was a pirate sauntering up to Tia Dalma. He wore a pair of pirate boots, trousers, a large flowing cotton undershirt and a vest. He had a compass dangling from his waist along with a holster for a sword, and a gun tucked it his shirt. On over his head was a red dew rag around his dread locks and random charms and beads braided into his hair. He had a amount of jewelry on: rings, necklaces, and belts with shiny bronze. In his hand was a typical pirates hat.

"Jack Sparrow," Tia greeted him smiling wide.

Then he responded, "Tia Dalma!" as he walked in the door coming to great her familiarly. Then he noticed us and asked blankly, "Who are you?"

Smiling, Tia Dalma walked over to us and turned back to Jack. "Dis," she said, pointing to me, "is Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon."

* * *

**Yay! Jack Sparrow! ;D **

**Please review, it makes my day, and my writing better.**

**Thanks,**

**Annabeth7**


	7. A Heart, Dirt and The Black Spot

**Here it is! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy even when school's released. Thanks for reading, please enjoy this chapter. Also, sorry if the scene is a little off, I lost my copy of Pirates of the Caribbean 2... **

**I'm going to include stuff that's in the game vs. the movies, so if that's confusing, sorry.**

**Also, to Puckerboron, Dave's speech such as, "Dude" is because he is modern... he's a gamer. It's a little twisted, becasue it's the movie...but also the game. I'm making it so that the language is easier to understand (and because I'm lazy and already take long enough to update) :P sorry**

**Percy also hasn't watched the movies which makes sense considering his lack of knowledge of the game.**

**Here ya go! :)**

* * *

Recap:

"Jack Sparrow," Tia greeted him smiling wide.

Then he responded, "Tia Dalma!" as he walked in the door coming to great her familiarly. Noticing us he asked blankly, "Who are you?"

Smiling, Tia Dalma walked over to us and turned back to Jack. "Dis," she said, pointing to me, "is Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon."

* * *

New:

Arching his eyebrow he contemplated, "Well, I've never met a demigod before." Then what we hadn't noticed before where two other pirates. The older pirate had a beard and looked guarded. The other was a determined, gullible looking man with facial hair that looked a lot like mine. _I guess it's the fashion..._

Enticing the room with her presence, Tia walked around to stand before the younger pirate, then circling back to between Jack and us. Looking at Jack intriguingly she announced, "I always knew the wind would blow you me way again."

Exchanging determined glances, the other pirates and Jack turned back to her. Then looking eager he said, "We've come for help, and we're not leaving without it."

With a knowing smile on her face she crossed the shack back to where we were seated and said, "Come." Then Jack and the younger man came over. There being only two chairs left open, the younger man and Tia Dalma sat, and Jack stood. The older man was walking around the cabin examining the oddities in the jars scattered throughout the room.

Looking fondly at the younger man she turned back to Jack and firmly said, "You know I demand paymend."

Turning to Dave I whispered, "She demands payment? What are we going to give her?" With a confused expression he shrugged and turned back to our interesting company.

"I brought payment," he confirmed turning to yell at the older man, "Gibbs, monkey." _So that's his name. _He was handed a cage covered in cloth. Pulling off the curtain, it revealed a monkey.

"You brought a monkey?" I sniggered, not being able to contain my amusement.

Looking slightly off-put he countered, "It's not just _a _monkey. Look." Then he with a goofy expression on his face he grabbed his pistol and pointed it at the animal. Before I could process what happened I jumped from my seat to knock it out of the way. In slow motion the cage flew from Jack's grip and my right shoulder replaced it as the bullet tore through my clothing and bounced off my skin, hitting the floor.

"What were you thinking?! You can't just kill an innocent monkey!" I yelled, exasperated at why he would kill a helpless animal.

"It's an _undead_ monkey," he explained proudly, "and it's hardly innocent." Proving his point the monkey snapped its jaws and screeched. Then Jack noticed the bullet on the floor and frowned looking back at me. The younger man and Gibbs looked at me in wonder. Tia Dalma was smiling mischievously and Dave was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked with a look of wonder. I was about to answer when Tia Dalma interrupted saying, "The paymend is fair," as she released the monkey. Gibbs whimpered, making me believe he was either afraid of the monkey or that it had taken them forever to catch it.

Then the younger man turned toward Jack and shot him a questioning look. Jack nodded and said, "Aye, Mr. Turner."

"Mr. Turner" glanced between us and back to Tia Dalma. Pulling a worn piece of cloth from a pocket he laid it out on the table and said, "We're looking for this...and what it goes to." Leaning in we all looked at what it was. The worn outline of a key was impressed into the cloth. With a grim expression Tia turned and asked Jack with a pointed look, "De compass you bardered from me, it can'd lead you dew dis?"

Jack stopped examining his hat and responded, "Maybe...why?"

Turning her mood around, Tia readjusted her chair with a smirk on her face. "Ayee...Jack Sparrow does nod know whad he _wands_."

Thinking about my own problems I thought, "_All **I **want is to go home..." _Glancing over at me from the corner of her eye Tia deepend her smirk as if she heard what I was thinking. Refocusing her eyes on Jack she continued, "Or... do you do know, bud don'd wand do claim id on your own." This caused everyone including me to look at Jack.

Playing with a jar that was dangling from the ceiling Jack blew the dust off of it, before he noticed everyone was looking at him. Capturing the room's attention again, Tia said, "Your key go do a chesd, and id is whad lay inside de chesd you seek, don'd id?"

Wondering what was inside the chest and why someone would want it, Gibbs spoke my mind. "What _is _inside?"

Then Dave leaned in and whispered with a sly grin, "Probably gold, you know how _badly_ we pirates want _that_."

Not really caring about the gold I whispered, "I just hope there isn't anything _too_ bad."

"But," Dave added with a mischevious grin reminding me of the Stoll Brothers, "That's what makes it fun!"

Chuckling lightly I turned back to the conversation to hear what was in the chest. "You know of... Davy Jones, yes?" Tia asked. "A man of de sea. A gread sailor, until he ran afoul of dad which vex all men."

Interested, Will asked, "What vexes all men?"

"Whad , indeed." Tia vaguley questioned, probing for guesses.

"The sea?" Gibbs guessed confidently.

"Money" Dave said.

"Their fatal flaw?" I ventured, remembering Athena's words, "_To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world_."

Pulling me from my thoughts, Jack said, "A _woman_."

"A wo-_man_. He fell in love."

"No-no-no-no," Gibbs countered, "I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with."

"Same sdory," Tia snapped, "differend versions, and all are_ drue_. See," she explained, "id was a _woman _(gesturing to herself), as changing, and harsh, and undamable as the sea. Him never sdopped loving her. Bud the pain id cause 'im was doo much do live wid. But nod enough do cause him do die."

Silence filled the room. An ominous feeling crept through the shack as the crickets chirped in the distance. In a way, Tia reminded me of the oracle, before Rachel took over. Shattering the silence like an unleashed lightning bolt from Zues, Mr. Turner asked hesitantley, "What... exactly did he put into the chest?"

"Him heard" Tia answered with a grim look. _Wait, what? His heart?!_

Leaning over to me with a confused-disgusted-slightly-intrigued expression, Dave asked suspiciously, "They don't mean his actual heart do they?"

Hoping otherwise, I answered, "Hades, I hope not!"

"Id was nod wor'd feeling what... small fleeding joy life brings, and so... he carved oud him heard, lock id away in a chesd, and hide de chesd from de world. De key,"she gestured to the impression of the key on the cloth, "he keep wid him ad all dimes."

Once again everyone was shell shocked, everyone but Dave who put his right hand over his heart and made a "thump thump, thump thump" noise causing a glare from Tia.

Getting up from his seat, Mr. Turner went to stand toe-to-toe with Jack. Challenging him he said, "You knew this."

Looking indifferent Jack countered, "I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do." This made Mr. Turner give an annoyed huff as Jack continued, "So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save you bonnie lass, hey!" With that he turned around to head out the door.

Getting up from her seat as well, Tia stopped Jack saying, "Led me see your hand."

Turning around like a kid caught in the cookie jar he went to give her his right, bare hand, but rolled his eyes and gave her his left. Among the scuffs, dirt, and rings that covered his hand, there was an old rag wrapped around his palm. Unwrapping it, Tia revealed a swollen, black, oozing spot, causing us all to gasp.

"Uhh!" Gibbs streaked. "The black spot!" He then preceded to wipe his hands on his chest, spin around to the left, and spit. Obviously he was very superstitious.

Sarcasticly, Jack said turning to acknowledge everyone, "My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know."

Then Tia disappeared behind cloth door beads, into a back room, muttering incoherent words. Turning to Dave I whispered, "I guess she's looking for something..." Glancing back over at Jack I noticed him picking up a ring that was sitting by a strange looking locket. Then as Tia walked back in the room carrying something, he pocketed it before she glanced his way.

Holding a jar of what looked to be dirt, Tia said enchantingly, "Davy Jones cannod make pord. Cannod sdep on land bud once every den years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you..." With that she handed him the jar of dirt.

Confused Jack said, "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?" Tia asked.

In disbelief and slight sarcasm Jack asked, "Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

Narrowing her eyes Tia said harshly, "If you don' wand id, give id back."

"No," Jack said defensivley as he clutched it to his chest.

Looking triumphent, Tia said, "Then it helps."

Bringing the conversation back to the point, Mr. Turner said, "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

"That," Tia says gesturing to us, "Percy can help you with."

Wondering how I could help I asked, "Wait what? How can I help them find it? I don't even know what it looks like?!"

Giving me a mishcevious smile she said, "You don't need to." Then arching her eyebrow I thought about how I could always sense where I was in the ocean, and figured I could also find a ship that way.

In new confidence I glanced between Tia and the pirates. "I'll help you find the Flying Dutchman."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I had to pause the section of the movie I found every few seconds, and look up the script to get the dialogue as true to the movie as possible. If you're wondering, the movie will mainly be what I'm working off of when it comes to the Pirates, though it will include some things from the game. After all, Dave is from the game.  
**

**I'm going to be posting this on Wattpad too, so if you awesome fans could vote for me that'd be great!**

**Thanks,  
**

**Annabeth7**

**P.S. keep commenting! I love them!**


	8. A Dead Man, Calypso and Leaving

**Chapter 8: A "Dead" Man, Calypso, and Leaving**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :D**

Everyone around the room gave me different looks. Dave looked encouraging, Tia confident, Mr. Turner skeptical, Jack intrigued, and Gibbs hopeful.

Mr. Turner, who had stood up from the table, asked uncertainly, "Are you sure you can find the Dutchman?" Knowing that he had no idea what exactly I was capable of, I was ready to surprise them all with my talent.

Standing up to match Mr. Turner, I confirmed, "Yes. I can and will find the Flying Dutchman. I just need a ship." As this was happening I noticed Tia Dalma slip silently from her chair from the corner of my eye, and disappear down the hallway. But, not before pausing and motioning with her hand to follow her. Knowing that she probably wanted to speak alone, I felt complied to get everyone going.

But, before I got the chance to, Gibbs spoke up from the front of the Shack. "We best be on our way if we want to make port at Tortuga for supplies." Coughing he mumbled what sounded suspiciously like "rum". Then with a glisten in his eye, Gibbs led the way out with Mr. Turner following. Jack, who had been moving toward the door, stopped and turned back to me and Dave.

"Aren't you coming lads?"

Glancing between where Tia Dalma disappeared and where Jack was standing, I quickly responded," Yeah, just give me a second to collect my things." _Not that I had anything other than what was already on me… How am I going to give Tia payment?! _

Jack, unaware of my actual reason of staying, simply nodded and continued out the door. Turning to Dave I addressed his confused expression quickly. "Umm… I've got to talk to Tia real quick."

Looking around with another confused expression he asked, "Where'd she go to anyway?" Besides us two, the shack was empty and gave a solemn feeling. But trying to make it light I smiled giving him a paraphrased quote from one of my Mom's favorite movies, "She walks like Dracula, with footsteps silent like death."

Dave just stared at me while twitching his left eye. _I guess he doesn't get the joke… Well that makes me look like a loser._

Then he put his left arm over my shoulder and pointed to a stairway in the corner of the room. "She's in her room." Cracking up, I tried to catch my breath. When I did I noticed a proud look on Dave's face.

"You really had me going there." Then imitating myself I continued, "I thought, 'Oh he doesn't get the joke, I'm such a loser…"

Laughing at that thought Dave said, "Well, you are a loser, you just know some good movies." Hitting him in the arm I started a mini wrestling match, until he shouted, "Uncle! Uncle!" Helping him up, he said out of breath, "Not everyone can be invincible like you!"

"Nah, but you can try." Chuckling I continued, "Will you meet up with the pirates out there? I'll just be a minute."

"Sure man, take your time," Dave said with a wink before turning out the door. _Wait, he didn't think something was going to "happen" did he? _

Thinking about going after Dave and setting him straight I figured I should be quick so he didn't get any "ideas." _Eww…._

Following around the corner where Tia Dalma disappeared, I noticed a few doors in the hallway. Curious, I tiptoed over to the closest door and examined it. It was very dusty and looked like it hadn't been opened since before I was even born. Risking disturbing the dust, I tried the handle, but it was locked. Giving up on that door I moved on. A few feet down was another door that was cracked open. This door was different from the first; it was a lot less dusty and had light coming from underneath it. Even more curious, I pushed the door open enough, so I could slip in. Being careful how I stepped, I tried not to emanate a creak from the old floorboards.

The room itself was like the rest of the shack. It had oddities cluttered here and there, jars hanging from the ceiling suspended by thin pieces of twine, shelves of books, and ingredients for some sort of voodoo potion. But, what caught my eye immediately was a man lying on a table in the middle of the room.

Timidly walking toward the man I noticed that he was a pirate. Besides the general attire of the time, he had a pirate's hat with a gaudy feather attached, a holster equipped with a sharpened sword and pistol, and almost as much jewelry as Jack. His face looked very gruff, with a circle beard beaded with a variety of beads. Also on his face was a nasty scar running from the top of his left eyebrow all the way down to the middle of his cheek. It looked shockingly similar to that of Luke's.

Flashing back to the last time I saw Luke, I remembered the battle: _Annebeth and I were in the throne room with Luke, fighting to stop him. Annebeth had seen a glimpse of the Luke she knew before he was turned bad and gave him her knife. I saw him take the blade and impale it into his armpit. Rushing to him, Annebeth and I caught his final words, before he was gone. Then the light rushed out of his eyes and the blade dropped from his fingers._

The man on the table had the same look. His skin was lightly gray and he didn't move a muscle. He was dead. _Why would Tia Dalma have a dead man on her table?_

"He's nod dead," Tia said from the doorway. Tearing myself from the body I knew I had been caught snooping.

"Sorr-"I started, but was cut off as Tia said, "No need for apologies. You're curious, and nod a cad. Id won'd kill you.

"But-" I tried again but was stopped.

"No. Id's perfecdy normal." _It's normal to keep a dead body on a table in your house?!_

Seeming to read my mind, she answered again, "Like I said, he is nod dead."

I was perplexed. "How is he not dead?! He doesn't have a heartbeat," (Well, not that I could tell…I mean would you touch a smelly pirate who you thought was dead?)

Walking up toward the man, she traced her finger along his jaw, and across his forhead. "Id is nod dad he is dead, bud rader dad he is simply…away," she muttered the last word eerily. Looking at her like she was crazy I rubbed my forehead. "What do you mean he's away," I fingered quotations around away.

"For pira'es, dhere is a special section of the Underworld. Id's called Davy Jones Locker. A long dime ago, one of de very firsd pira'es, Davy Jones, made a deal wid Hades. Da gifd of edernal life, so he could live forever wid his love. Bud, id came wid a price. He had to capdain a ship do bring losd souls to Hades, for da resd of his life. If he did his job correcdly, he could see his love every seven years on land. But, dad was nod enough, he gave up his dudies, and wend on land. Hades was furious and cursed him. Davy Jones could never again sdep on land, and he durned indo a monsder."

"Is that why he carved out his heart, because the pain was too great?"

"Yes, he could no longer bear de pain. He and his crew became pard of dad ship. Do make sure they did what was der job, Hades made a new secdion of de underworld."

_Davy Jones Locker…_

"Yes, he named id after Davy Jones do permanendly remind him of the consequences he had looked ad so lighdly before. Dis place was for the horribly wicked, or those on de ship who did nod follow der dudies. So, you see, dis man's soul," she motioned to the pirate on the table, "is dere. In de deepes' darkes' hole of de Locker."

"What'd he every do to make it there?" I asked deeply intrigued in this man's history.

"Dad sdory is for anodher dime. You musd be on your way, de otdhers are waiding," she finished and walked into the hallway.

"Wait!" I called after her remembering why I stayed behind in the first place. "What about payment? I don't really have anything."

Stopping outside of another door she smiled mischievously pulling a key from her neck. "Id is I thad requires 'paymend' nod you." Then she turned the lock and disappeared into the room.

_She's paying me? _

Following her I looked around for her and took in the new room. It had shelves running up and down filled with things that I had not expected. On the shelf closet to me was a collection of celestial bronze swords and knives of all different sizes. On the other shelf was armor, and shields. The rest of the shelves seemed to hold ingredients, ambrosia, and nectar.

"What is this place?" I asked still searching for where Tia had disappeared to.

"Dis," she explained, her voice coming from across the room, "is all of de dhings any demigod would need on a quesd. Id is how I'll pay you."

Still confused I questioned, "Well, why do you need to pay _me_?"

Coming around the corner with a knapsack, she explained. "Every now and den a demigod washes up here asking for my help." While talking she walked around the room and I followed.

_I wasn't the first?_

"No, dere have been odhers." She said while picking up a vial of nectar and a case of ambrosia."In exchange for helping dose who come, regardless of being a demigod or nod, I'm nod alone." She placed those items in the bag, along with a vial of Greek fire, before tightening the straps.

Having a sense of déjà vu, I recalled when I had last heard something like that: _They send a person who can never stay. Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help…just the sort I can't help falling in love with._

Looking at Tia Dalma in new light and wonder, I asked, "Calypso?"

Looking shocked she asked, "Where'd you hear thad name?"

Realizing she hadn't met me yet, I explained. "You haven't met me yet, but in my time, you were younger, and had a completely different personality. You talked and looked completely different. You nursed me back to health and saved my life. I didn't realize it was you until right then."

Looking sad she connected the dots as she handed me the knapsack, "You lefd." Frowning I nodded. Then she brightened up slightly and said, "I guess it was for the bedder, afder all you are here. You have a desdiny do help dose pirades. You wouldn' have sdayed if you were desdined elsewhere. No one happens by me dwice, unless dhey were really impordand." She then continued out the door and I followed.

As we walked through the hallway and back into the room that we were originally in, she explained something I had missed. "De firsd man do sday, was daken away from me, dhanks do Hades."

Connecting the dots to what she was getting at I stopped, causing her to turn.

"You fell in love with Davy Jones."

Grief flashed across her face, before her expression returned to normal.

"Come on," she changed the topic, leading me to the door, "You musd be on your way."

Before I made it to the door, Calypso/Tia Dalma said, "Don'd dell anyone who I am. Dhey will nod dake id lighdly." She then looked me in the eyes and said with a smile, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, before turning and exciting the shack. The sound of crickets got louder as soon as I closed the door. Looking ahead of me, the pirates where in the boat I assumed they came in, and Dave was in the dinghy we came in with Joe. Quickening my pace I hurried to the boat and undid the tie keeping it in place.

"Let's go," I said to Jack who was tapping his fingers against the rail of the dinghy impatiently.

Mr. Turner huffed annoyed at my lateness, and exclaimed, "Now we can that you're _finally _here."

I just turned to Dave who was smiling at me with two thumbs up and shook my head. "Lead the way Cap'" I told Jack as we made our way from the dock.

**So, what'd you think?**

**Also, if you didn't know what movie they were referencing, it was The Pacifier. Good movie, a little cheesy, but cute.**

**Please review, it's really encouraging, even if it's to correct something. Anything is better than nothing. So, let me know what you liked and didn't, and all of that.**

**Thanks, **

**Annabeth7**


End file.
